


so i loved you.

by nctfilm



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adding More Tags LATER, F/F, It's sad!, but neither does chaeng, chan doesnt sleep y'know normal stuff, depression anxiety insomnia etc, hetero warning maybe, homophobic language and homophobia, mental illnesses and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctfilm/pseuds/nctfilm
Summary: "do you still love me?""oh jisoo, i never stopped"





	so i loved you.

  _ **"we have now landed at our destination at incheon international airport in south korea. thank you for flying with air new zealand limited, i hope you enjoyed your stay with us."**_

 

 

jennie and chaeyoung look around the massive airport. "it's stunning!" jennie squeals, before chaeyoung goes off running to the first baskin robins she sees. jennie rolls her eyes before running after the blonde haired bunny. jennie found her at the counter looking to her for help.

 

"jennie! i don't know what she's saying!" chaeyoung whisper-yelled while nodding to the cashier attempting to speak to her in korean. you see, chaeyoung might look korean, have a korean name, and  _be_ korean, but she never really learned how to speak korean.

 

"뭐가 좋을까요?  _what would you like?_ " the cashier asked again.

 

"러브미과 베리베리 스트로베리 주세요!  _love me and very berry strawberry please!_ " jennie quickly switched languages and payed for the both of them.

 

"oh my god thank you so much jennie!" chaeyoung squealed when her friend handed her her favourite ice cream flavour.

 

"chae, you do know everyone here speaks english, like, you could've just said you don't speak korean," jennie laughed when she saw chaeyoung with ice cream on her nose and rosie cheeks.

 

"oh.... forgot about that," the younger giggled and the two girls smiled before falling asleep on a nearby bench.

 

 

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

 

 

the girls awoke to a boy around their age gently shaking their shoulders. "uhm.. hi- i mean sorry, it's just you've been sleeping for a while and i wanted to make sure you didn't miss your taxi or something..." the mysterious boy said with a shy smile. "not that i've been watching you or anything! m-my friend felix uh- fell asleep on the bench over there," he muttered gesturing to the sleeping boy on the bench across from them. "we've been here for a few hours and i noticed you guys haven't moved i- uh just wanted to make sure you don't get stranded here, haha," he gave a shy smile and scratched the back of his neck. 

 

chaeyoung rubbed her tired eyes and looked around with sleep-blurred vision at jennie and the boy in front of her. "jen, what time is it?" she asked in her sleepy voice.

 

"oh my god, chae! our bus left half an hour ago!" jennie yelled, "ugh now we have to get the next bus!"

 

chaeyoung looked at jennie's phone and giggled, "jennie, don't worry, you just forgot to change your phone to seoul time."

 

"...oh," jennie laughed. "but our bus still leaves in half an hour, we should really go," she explained gathering her things.

 

"wait," the boy, still standing in front of them said, "i think we have the same bus, do you uh... wanna sit together?" he blushed.

 

"sure!" chaeyoung smiled, "but what's you're name?"

 

"oh! i'm chris and that's felix," he explained, "we flew in from australia. and you are?"

 

"well, i'm chaeyoung and that's my best friend jennie! we're from new zealand!" she beamed, gathering her things as well and standing up.

 

"felix, come on let's get ready for the bus. meet our new friends we're gonna sit with," a boy about a couple years younger than the trio woke up with messy bed hair- or airport bench hair- and got up to meet chris. "so, shall we?" chris asked rhetorically and started walking towards the airport exit.

 

 

 · · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

 

 

_**twitter:** _ [@dreannote](https://twitter.com/dreannote)

_**carrd:** _ [love factory.carrd.co](lovefactory.carrd.co)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm miia and uhh this is my first fic in a while so maybe leave some constructive criticism or just feedback in general? i'm really sorry if updates are slow, but i'll try my best! i hope you all have a good day and stream butterfly!


End file.
